


How do you want it Redfield? Like a bitch or like a dog?

by technetronictonic_twentytwo (misch3fbunni3)



Series: Collection of a Horny Teenage Fan Girl: Chris x Wesker and One Rebecca x Billy [12]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheesy Porn, Chris is a slut for that cock, Corny as fuck, I don’t remember the layout, M/M, Really shitty abrupt ending, Semi-Public Sex, but also pretty fucking hot, but who cares, corny pornfic, it makes no sense, i’m lazy, made-up layout, pool sex but not really, this is just ridiculous, this is what the sauna was for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misch3fbunni3/pseuds/technetronictonic_twentytwo
Summary: Chris wants to help Wesker relieve some tension.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Series: Collection of a Horny Teenage Fan Girl: Chris x Wesker and One Rebecca x Billy [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	How do you want it Redfield? Like a bitch or like a dog?

**Author's Note:**

> I sometimes can’t believe I wrote some of this stuff, I was laughing in embarrassment as I rewrote this debating on keeping the original’s integrity and decided why the fuck not. Then I realized it got better. Actually kinda minutely proud of this corny pornfic.
> 
> Also, I had to get the sauna in there somehow!

“Fuck!” Chris slammed a fist into the locker door. A bloody gash burst open over his knuckles. The Alpha Team had just returned from a mission gone wrong. They had lost one of RPD’s best. Angry tears fell down Chris’s cheeks. He sat down on the bench. Unaware that he wasn’t alone. The guest put his hand on Chris’s shoulder. “We all make mistakes, Chris.” It was Wesker. “Mistakes cost people their lives!” Chris shouted. Wesker whirled around the bench to face Chris. “What the hell are you here for then if not to risk your life for an innocent?” Wesker was angry. He damn well knew his place. Chris rose to deck Wesker, but Wesker was faster. He had Chris in a hold faster than Chris could blink.

Chris struggled but ultimately stopped fighting Wesker and fell back on the bench. Wesker moved to face him. “How about a bit of relaxation.” Wesker held out his hand. Chris took it after a few moments. They walked to the sauna after taking off their clothes. Little did Chris know what Wesker was planning. They were now both sitting in the sauna, sweating their asses off. Suddenly, Wesker rose and turned to face Chris. Chris didn’t look up but said, “Leaving so soon?” Wesker took off his sunglasses and threw them on the bench. Chris looked up at him in surprise. Wesker stood silently in front of him. Chris looked up at him in question. Wesker lowered his face till they were inches apart.

Chris jerked his head back, and he hit the wall with a thud. “How about we both relieve a little tension?” Saying that Wesker forcefully kissed Chris. Wesker’s hands held Chris’s wrists in order for him not to strike him. Chris started to relax. Wesker let go of one hand while he still held the other wrist. He removed Chris’s towel, flipping it over to reveal Chris's eight-inch cock. He undid his own towel to reveal his ten-inch half-erect meat pole. He then left Chris’s mouth to suck on his right nipple. Chris groaned loudly. Wesker put his hand to use as he grasped it around Chris’s dick and slowly started to pump it. Chris cried out, squirming against the wall, arching his back.

His face a mask of pleasure. Wesker left his nipple and moved his mouth to the head of Chris’s now half erect dick. He opened his mouth and slowly engulfed the head between his lips. Slowly sucking on it, he rubbed his tongue along the underside slowly, making the cock fully erect and become fatter. “Oh… Augh!” Chris gripped Wesker’s hair lightly. After Wesker was satisfied that he was excited enough, he popped Chris’s penis out of his mouth. It glistened in the soft light, a string of saliva trailing from his lips to the tip, where precum started to pool at the slit, sliding down the now thick shaft in pearly droplets. “Don’t stop!” Chris begged. Wesker rose to lean next to Chris, “Come out and play in the pool!”

Chris sat there with his straining bobbing cock, his mind reeling from what he just felt. He got to shaky legs and followed Wesker out. Wesker was already sitting in the small pool, and he faced Wesker's cock jutting out from his body. “Have a seat.” Wesker smiled and patted his lap. Chris’s eyes glazed, and he slowly descended onto Wesker’s lap. Their dicks made contact, both hissing in pleasure. Chris, not being able to stand much more, rocked his hips, rubbing their erections together. Wesker let a loud moan escape, throwing his head back. Chris moved faster, but it really wasn’t getting them anywhere. “Wesker! Fuck me, please!” Wesker was also yearning for his release.

Many nights he thought how he could make Redfield squirm beneath him. “How do you want it, Redfield? Like a bitch or like a dog?” Chris’s body shook in anticipation, sweat from the sauna shear in the florescent lights, his breaths came in pants. “Get up.” Wesker moaned, his breaths catching as the heat of Chris’s erection left his own. Chris stood on shaking feet, and before Wesker could follow, Chris put a hand on his chest. He crouched down in front of Wesker as he stood on the seat lining the small pool. He swallowed loudly as he positioned his tight hole over Wesker’s weeping cock. Chris reached out to hold Wesker’s shoulders to steady himself. “Oh fuck!” Wesker breathed. Slowly Chris lowered his tight ass onto Wesker’s meat, smearing precum on his hole to help the shaft plunge inside him.

Breathing heavily, Wesker held onto Chris’s hips, steadying him, and slowly pushed him down, making his engorged head spread the tight muscle and make its way inside, stretching the secret tunnel to its maximum. Wesker, unable to form words, grunted, his face constricted, mouth a sneer. Chris cried out, Wesker’s size more than just pleasing, a dull ache spread from his nether region up his spine and through his chest. His brow furrowed from the feeling of discomfort as he sank further down Wesker’s tool, spreading his channel wider to accommodate the rest of his aching meat. Chris looked between his legs, resting his head on Wesker’s shoulder. There were only two or so inches to go.

Wesker also noticed this, gripping Chris’s hips and pumped the rest of his pulsing member into Chris’s tight hole. A gurgled whimper escaped Chris as he wrenched his head backward, exposing his chest for Wesker to attack as Chris accustomed to his length. Wesker started at his right nipple, suckling, biting, making Chris relax a bit. Although Chris felt discomfort, it slowly disappointed, the stimulus from Wesker’s sucking making him relax from the pain, a distraction. Chris grabbed onto Wesker’s head, wrenching it slowly from his chest and up to his mouth. Wesker kissed Chris forcefully, not happy to be taken away from his prize. Slowly Chris rose from Wesker’s lap. Using his legs on the seat, he slowly pulled himself up Wesker’s cock, only to about halfway.

Without warning, Chris pushed Wesker all the way back inside him, breaking the kiss as Wesker cried out. Some of their shared salivae dribbled down the side of his mouth. With heavy breaths, sweat sliding down his chest, Wesker looked at Chris with slitted eyes.

**_Really shitty abrupt ending. Sorry!! T_T_**

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe if enough people ask, I’ll finish it.


End file.
